Your Chicken leg soup or Me ?
by Mutethenoisy
Summary: Yoseob sangat suka sup kaki ayam,bahkan punya IU pun ia ambil, IU jengkel karena Seobi sombong, tidak seperti Gikwang yang ia idolakan, namun keduanya juga punya beberapa kesamaan. Nah, daripada penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya selamat melanjutkan membaca...
1. Chapter 1

Your Chicken leg soup or Me ?

**Sinopsis :** Yoseob sangat suka sup kaki ayam, bahkan milik IU pun diembat, IU jengkel karena Seobi sombong padanya,namun cerita kehidupan merekapun perlahan-lahan berubah.

Ini fanfict pertama yang dibikin ama Author jadi plot ceritanya agak ngawur, compang-comping kalimatnya, serta diksinya ngasal buetz ditempatinnya sembarangan, Maaf yah readers ^^, tapi moga-moga aja bisa menghibur,,ohya di fanfict ini Author bikin 2 tempat yang berbeda pokoknya at last reader bakalan ngerti deh maksudnya apa, kekeke moga ajah.

**Korea : **

Seorang gadis berparas Asian Eropa terlihat sedang sibuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kota Seoul yang dingin, dengan map dan ransel merah yang telah dibawanya sejak matahari terbit tadi, gadis itu terlihat sangat sibuk bahkan hingga tak terasa sekarang matahari telah menyapa tepat diatas kepalanya.

Dengan wajah polos dan semangat yang membara, ia berjalan memasuki tiap –tiap restoran maupun kedai kecil. Namun, ia selalu keluar dengan wajah murung, sepertinya ia sedang mencari lowongan pekerjaan namun juga selalu mendapat penolakan.

Setelah berjalan dan merasa lelah ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Gadis itu ia duduk dipinggir jalan lalu diraihnya plastik hitam yang berada didalam tasnya dan terlihatlah makanan yang mirip seperti kertas basah berwarna merah. Gadis itu menatap makanan yang dipegangnya dengan mimik bosan karena ia selalu memakan makanan tersebut selama beberapa hari ini. _Mau bagaimana lagi_ ? pikirnya .

Si gadis petualang pekerjaan tersebut pun memulai lagi langkahnya dalam pencapaian misi utamanya tadi,

'_Menyerah bukan tipeku, mungkin orang lain iya, tapi aku tidak'_

Pikirnya dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Saat melewati gang kecil, ia berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar percakapan kecil disebuah kedai sederhana yang berada disamping RG BARY .

"Terimakasih anda sudah bekerja selama ini disini, kami tida akan melupakan jasa-jasa paman" ujar wanita tua dengan tulisan 'YANG' pada celemeknya

"Iya bu Yang, saya juga senang bisa bekerja disini, tapi bolehkan sekali-kali saya datang mampir kesini lagi?"

"Tentu saja boleh, jika paman sempat bawalah serta keluarga anda" keduanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan percakapan hangat mereka.

'_kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan pensiunya kakek itu dari kedai milik bibi itu. Ah, aku beruntung sekali' _batin gadis itu

Si wanita dengan mantel tebal tanpa syal itu menguping dan tersenyum sambil meloncat-loncat, tak ayal ia menjatuhkan barang bawaan seorang wanita yang sepertinya terlihat ada asap keluar dari kepalanya,

"Hei kamu. Apa yang kamu lakukan ? lihat kau menjatuhkan barang bawaanku" bentak wanita tersebut

"Oh" muka merah si gadis itu kehilangan rona keceriaannya. Ia kaget bercampur kesal karena dibentak seperti itu

"Cepat ambil dan bereskan barang belanjaanku, kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab, bukankah kau cukup besar untuk mengetahui itu, itulah pelajaran hidup! " ucapnya angkuh sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya, tapi benar juga perkataannya sangat bijaksana.

"saya minta maaf eonni" si gadis lalu berjongkok dan mengumpulkan tomat-tomat segar yang berceceran di jalan kecil itu.

"Aduh ibu ini sudah tahu aku sibuk hari ini, malah menyuruh aku kepasar lagi, ditambah aku mesti berurusan dengan wanita bertubuh baja yang menabrakku . Huh sial sekali aku hari ini" gerutunya pelan sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa.

_Apa ? wanita bertubuh baja ? yang benar saja, mungkin dia juga perlu mencoba menabrak wanita bertubuh Hulk, ha? apa yang ia lakukan hingga tidak melihat jalan ? Apa dia hanya hanya membaca buku itu dari tadi ?'_ ucapnya jengkel dalam hati, ia menyalahkan dirinya juga atas kejadian ini dan ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Cepatlah sedikit waktuku tidak banyak .." ucap gadis yang memiliki barang belanjaan tersebut agak sedikit membentak, sehingga membuat tangan IU cekatan memungut dan membersihkan barang belanjaan yang dibawa oleh kakak yang menabraknya tadi.x

" oh ya gadis manis yang overactive, tolong langsung bawakan tomat-tomat ini ke kedai itu yah. Sepertinya kau lapar, mungkin kau bisa dapat ramen gratis karena membantuku", ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan dengan diikuti oleh gadis tangguh itu.

'_Ih kenapa hal menjengkelkan dan melegakan muncul bersamaan, tapi ia cukup baik karena memperhatikanku yang keroncongan ini. Energiku rasanya mulai berkurang, padahal bekal kimchi ku tadi lumayan banyak, aku memang pemilik perut karet' _batin gadis yang membawa barang belanjaan tersebut

"Baiklah aku ikut denganmu, terimakasih " ucapnya sambil tersenyum ( menipu )

"iya maaf aku tadi merepotkanmu adik manis, ohya namaku Kang Sora ^^ ucapnya mengurunkan tangan setelah melipat halaman batas bacanya pada buku yang dipegangnya itu,

"Iya tidak apa-apa kak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tadi aku terlalu merasa senang dan melompat-lompat, perkenalkan juga aku IU"perkenalan mereka usaikan dengan senyum hangat, seperti tidak ada dendam lagi *bagi Kang sora iya, namun IU masih menyimpan rasa jengkelnya pada kakak tadi"sedikit

Keduanya beranjak dari sudut gang kecil tempat mereka pertama bertemu dengan suasana tidak mendukung, lalu mereka menuju tempat dimana IU bisa mendapatkan semangkuk ramen yang Kang Sora janjikan.

"Selamat datang." seorang wanita tua membungkuk 250 memberi salam ala korea, dan memandang dengan wajah keheranan pada wanita disamping anak sulungnya.

"Kenapa bisa kamu yang membawa barang belanjaan bibi ? Kang Sora apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapnya, bukankah kau harus bertanggung jawab sampai akhir ?"

"Oh,Iya bi,tidak apa-apa,aku tadi …" terhenti seketika saat Kang Sora menyela untuk membelanya,

"Tidak apa-apa kok,ini hanya latihan fisik kecil-kecilan untuknya, lagipula tadi aku yang tidak sengaja menabraknya , bu tolong berikan ia semangkuk ramen sepertinya ia terlihat lelah dan kecapekan, dia gadis yg sopan dan baik kok. Aku ke atas dulu yah ada hal penting yang harus aku lanjutkan," senyumnya sambil menepuk bahu gadis yang baru ia tabrak tadi,

_Kakak tadi terburu-buru dan selalu terburu-buru , hal penting, dan selalu ada hal penting, ia wanita yang sok bijaksana namun baik hati,kakak tadi sangat aku harus mengakui bahwa kebaikannya tulus…_

Pikirannya terbuyarkan saat seorang ibu menawarkannya sesuatu dengan sopan

"Ya sudah, ramen apa yang kau mau, gadis manis ? "

Tanya wajah ibu itu berseri-seri,

"Cukup berikan 3 mangkuk ramen sapi ditambah semangkuk nasi bi. Terimakasih" ungkapnya agak basa-basi sambil melihat fourniture unik milik kedai dengan cat pintu warna ghotic itu.

Dan juga menatap dinding dengan pernak-pernik orang aneh yang bermuka sama namun potongan dan rambut berbeda,

_apakah pemilik kedai ini adalah fans dari lelaki berambut aneh itu, sehingga foto-foto dan namanya dipajang yang istimewa dari pemuda yang sok cute itu ?_

Sedangkan yang dipikirkan oleh Ibu Yoseob :

_Selain cantik makannya juga lahap, aku suka pada kelakuannya yang jujur, andai Yoseob juga ada disini pasti ia terkesima melihat anak ini_. Batin ibunya sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan Anak pertama ibu tadi.

**PARIS**

Dihari yang sama pada konser terakhir BEAST dalam tournya ke Eropa Yoseob berjalan-jalan keliling 1 kota kecil di Perancis, ia sangat serius melihat dan melongo kedalam toko-toko penjual daging ayam yang mungkin dirasanya akan menyediakan sup bubur besar dan semangkuk kaki ayam kesukaanya seperti di Korea, tanpa pikir panjang dengan meminta izin untuk istirahat dan pisah dari member lain ia masuk dan tak tahu apakah bahasa inggris abal-abal miliknya bisa berlaku di toko ayam tersebut, dengan disambut oleh wanita parubaya berwajah labu dan sangat ramah, ia membungkukan badan mungilnya 250 dan mulai beraksi,

"holla…" sang ibu penjual membalas salam yang sudah tau akan anak mungil itu berasal mempersilahkan duduk dengan sopan,

"memang aku terkenal disini yah, hehehe"

puji yoseob pada dirinya sendiri, dengan isyarat polos serta wajah nya agak keringatan setelah selesai manggung di tour terakhirnya ia pun menunjukkan daftar makanan yang terpajang di kedai itu,

"wah sup kaki ayam disini enak sekali, tidak jauh beda dengan yang kumakan di Korea"….Ucapnya sambil makan dengan sumpit dengan wajah bahagianya, karena Seobi tahu ia tak bisa hidup tanpa sup kaki ayam,

Sang ibu pemilik kedai yang tampak merasa puas atas hidangan yang ia sajikan manggut-manggut karena mengerti akan pujian yang Yoseob katakan tadi, ketika beranjak dan ingin membalas dengan senyuman imutnya Yoseob mengambil dompet, tidak sempat mengambil uang tersebut sang ibu dengan spontan berkata,

"No,,No…No…" ucapnya sopan, sambil menyilangkan tangannya tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima uang dari Yoseob itu,

Yoseob merasa tidak enak dengan kebaikan ibu itu, ia berusaha menambah lagi uang tadi, dikiranya tadi masih belum cukup, tapi tetap saja ibu itu mengelak dan malah memberikan 1 plastik penuh sup kaki ayam pada Yoseob, "No no no.." Yoseop yang keheranan berpikir

_apa karena artis aku dapat makanan gratis? Mungkin disini itu adalah budaya_"…

ia beranjak pergi sambil memegang dengan senyum lebar atas sup kaki ayam yang ia bawa, lalu mampir ke toko bunga disamping kedai sup ayam tadi, dan berbicara pada anak kecil penjaga bunga dengan bahasa isyarat yang lebih atraktif,"_tolong bawa bunga itu kesebelah_" lalu ketika selangkah ia beranjak anak itu memanggilnya "sir,,sir,,pay! Pay ! " , what pay ? " yes pay ! money ! money sir !.." dengan agak bingung yoseob kembali dengan membuka dompet kecilnya yang bergaya rocker itu dan uang nya secara tiba-tiba dirampas dengan senyuman nakal anak kecil yang sok imut,, "OK OK please tell me, this flower from a sexy guy, OK!",,,

"sexy ? you like a girl,,," wajah kerucutnya mulai menyingir dan memeriksa secara detail wajah seorang yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya sexy ^^ dengan wajah agak memelas yoseop mengusap kepala si anak lelaki sok tau itu *agak kasar dan jengkel hingga model rambut ala _John _-nya berantakan gara-gara tangan si _small head terminator_ itu, lalu tanpa rasa bersalah ia berjalan dengan soknya sambil berkata "just tell what I tell you, OK"…kata yosob mengangkat jempolnya Muka memelas berbalas pada si anak sok imut tadi dan berkata dengan loudly "OK sexy sir " effect bicara pelan =I mean crazy sir" senyum liciknya menyeruah di musim yang indah itu Yoseob telah berlalu melewati jalan bersalju di Negara asing itu,ia khawatir jika kebrangkatannya 3 hari lagi tidak dihabiskan dengan ber-euforia gila bersama member BEAST yang lain disini ^^

**Korea : **

sambil menyantap dengan lahapnya

"anak manis kau dari mana, dan siapa namamu?"

Sambil berpikir akan alamat barunya, namaku IU.

"dijalan Xia-Mi 07-66 xx Chiang Hung bibi."

Oh itu tidak jauh dari tempat ku, dan namamu cukup bagus Seperti nama orang barat saja yah..

Oh iya bi, aku juga punya nama Korea, nama koreaku Lee ji Eun, aku juga seorang keturunan Korea, disini aku ingin mencari pekerjaan dan mengumpulkan uangnya untuk kebutuhan keluarga"

"wah, kau gadis tangguh dan bertanggung jawab yah!"

Sambil bercakap-cakap hangat keduanya saling bercanda, lalu terhenti saat wanita bertubuh imut itu bertanya pad point kedatangannya,

" Bi,apa anda menyediakan pekerjaan ?" tatapnya kosong, padahal ia telah tahu bahwa pegawai lama telah pensiun beberapa menit yang lalu,

"Wah kebetulan sekali bibi tadi memensiunkan seorang pegawai yang sudah lanjut usia,tentu saja untukmu ada posisi disini, selain memasak apakah kau mau kerja tambahan, ya seperti mengurus piring-piring kotor yang terletak disana."

"hmmm…ah untuk memasak sepertinya aku belum mempunyai bakat, tapi kalau mencuci piring dan membersihkan kedai serahkan padaku bi."

"ya tidak apa-apa, "kata ibu Seobi dan melanjutkan "Ohya, setiap pagi kau datang kesini, sorenya pulang setelah semua tugas selesai, dan minggu akan lembur bahkan biasanya pegawai akan menginap disini agar keesokannya cepat membantu bibi Shin didapur, karena para pekerja kantor terburu-buru dan tidak sempat memasak, apakah kau mampu Ji Eun.."

"Tentu saja bu, aku sangat mampu, " ia memeluk ibu tadi dengan bahagianya,

_Anak ini semakin cantik jika terlihat bahagia seperti ini, mirip dengan sikap anakku Yoseob._

**Flashback :**

_Ibu Seobi kembali mengingat saat Yoseob lulus dari debut CUBE entertainment dulu, _

_ibunya tambah tersenyum lebar jika mengingat hal itu ,_

"Jadi bolehkah saya mulai bekerja sekarang ?"

"Tentu saja,nah kenalkan ini seniormu nanti, amanya bibi Hwang Sin, beliau ramah dan kau dapat dengan mudah bekerja sama dengannya,jadi semangatlah"

"Iya bi terimakasih saya akan bekerja keras,hwaiting" ketiganya saling tertawa dan menyemangti IU, mereka berdua beriring berjalan kearah dapur , namun ada sesuatu yang menggangu ikiran IU jadi ia memutuskan sebelum memulai bekerja ia ingin bertanya satu hal,

"bi Hwang sin…."  
"hmmm.." jawabnya sambil memegang spatula,

"apakah benar anak perempuan pemilik kedai ini benar-benar ketus,dan pura-pura sibuk, sehingga ia malas bekerja? Bibi, tolong ceritakan padaku tentangnya, agar aku tidak salahpaham"

"Tidak, ia hanya sangat sibuk saja, untuk mencuci hotpanespun bahkan ia tidak sempat membantu, keluarga ini mengerti dan mendukungnya, karena ia bekerja untuk mengerjakan skripsi setiap harinya demi menambah penghasilan keluarganya juga , dia benar-benar gadis yang tangguh dan mengerti akan kondisi keluarganya "

"Oh.." angguknya, ia seakan merasa menyesal setelah berburuk sangka pada Kang Sora karena kejadian tadi ia mulai bekerja, dan sebagai pegawai baru yang patuh dan ramah yah kecuali memasak sepertinya harus belajar lama untuk hal itu, dan saat bekerja ia sudah memulai semuanya dengan baik.

**Korea 2**

Tiba juga hari dimana members BEAST mengambil cuti setelah konse-konser mereka di banyak negara besar di Eropa. Yoseob dan kawan-kawan lebih memilih mengambil cuti dikampung halaman masing-masing yang biasanya mereka berlatih dan bermain untuk didorm mereka namun mereka tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berkumpul sesama keluarga mereka.

Tiba dirumah dengan koper besarnya tanpa memberitahu keluarganya, Seobi datang dengan senyuman lebar dan terburu-buru. Ternyata keluarganya sedang sibuk melayani tiba-tiba

"Ibuuuu, ayaaah.." Seobi berlari dengan penuh semangatnya,

Tanpa disadari..

_Bubraaaaaak..Braaaak….Jreng…jrung.._

Semangkuk ramen pedas super hot-hot yang merupakan makanan khas kedai tersebut tumpah dan mangkuknya pun pecah, tatapan 2 orang yang terkena kecelakaan tersebut saling menatap amarah, terlebih IU yang mengeluarkan energy marahnya setelah pekerjaannya diganggu,

"hei…apa yang kau lakukan,berlari seperti anak-anak yang mengejar balonnya lepas, kau tidak tahu sopan santun ha, jika kau ingin memesan duluan duduklah dengan tenang, dan pesanlah dengan selayaknya, mengerti"

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, karena aku tidak mau memesan apa-apa disini…aku datang untuk.."

IU yang seperti sudah memiliki tanduk di kepalanya,

"Apaaaaa? Tidak bermaksud memesan katamu, lalu kenapa wajahmu yang jelek itu menampakkan rona kelaparan ha?" matanya melotot "Menabrak dan mengelak, benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun yah?"

Tambahnya dengan nada marah-marah energy full

"hah ?" sambil tidak puas atas amarah wanita didepannya, seperti ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas..

" IU sudah sudah bereskan itu, kembalilah ke dapur secepatnya "

Ujar seorang bibi tua memanggil IU yang amarahnya lebih siap meledak dari yang tadi, ia kembali dengan nampan berisi pecahan mangkok dan akan mengambil yang baru.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Your Chicken leg soup or Me ?

Chapter 2

Kamu menyenangkan juga

Dengan modal kesempatan bermain internet sebisanya saja ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Gikwang AJ si Dancing Shoes yang dulu ia sukai, kini menjadi Gikwang BEAST, namun ia tetap menyimpan keyakinan akan hari ini datang untuknya :D Sebagai tanda keluar-biasaan hari itu sang Fans berniat untuk mengambil sarapan specia penuh cintanya untuk Gikwang, sedang Yoseob hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dari belakang, Yoseob sudah tambah mengerucutkan bibir imutnya, berbeda dengan Lee Kikwang yang biasa saja namun berubah ceria saat pagi-pagi itu terlihat Kang Sora (kakaknya Yoseob ) yang sudah rapi-rapinya siap untuk pergi mengembalikan buku-buku tugas kerja kepada mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang benar-benar malas dan tidak mau mengambil susah namun malah terbiasa membayar kakak cantik yang memang mereka ketahui sangatlah pintar itu, namun dengan itu juga Kang sora lakukan untuk menghindari kegiatan menganggurnya setelah lulus kuliah dan juga ia dapat menerima uang dari titipan tugas-tugas mereka. Begitu menguntungkan bukan jika menjadi orang pintar ? Dengan wajah ceria Gikwang berlari menuju Kang sora, ia mengambil buku-buku yang dibawa Kang sora *terlihat wajah jengkel Kakak yoseob saat itu terjadi  
"wah Eonni mau kemana pagi-pagi sudah rapi begini, wah kak parfum lavendermu sangat membangkitkan semangatku…"^^ ucap kiki semangat merayu

"ya..! Kiki, aku sedang sibuk.."meletakkan tasnya saat kiki memaksanya duduk,

"tapi Eonni, kau harus sarapan dulu, jika perutmu kosong tanpa sesuap nasi maka kau akan pingsan dijalan, lalu siapa yang akan menolongmu?"

" hm jika itu aku, tidak apa-apa kok." Ujarnya tambah menggoda.

*Kang sora menjelajah wajah peduli Kiki seakan-akan mirip perkataan ayahnya"

Lalu IU membawa semangkuk sarapan yang akan diberikannya pada Kiki namun ia terkejut disaat

"nah, itu sarapannya sudah tiba, mari-mari, terimakasih …."anggukan kikwang menimbulkan raut wajah aneh dari Fans yang awal mulanya ceria kini mulai sedikit bingung + merasa ganjal

"ayo Eonni, ayo makan dulu, aku yang suap" senyum manis Holy kembal menggoda Kang Sora,

"Sudah, tidak perlu aku bisa makan sendiri…" jawab Kaka Yoseob jengkel,sambil merampas sendok dari tangan Kiki yang wajahnya tampak sedikit menunduk.

"oh, baiklah" sembari kakak Seobi makan, Gikwang yang penasaran akan buku-buku yang dibawa oleh yoseob Eonni itu mulai menjelajah, dan membolak-balik halaman dengan seriusnya, berbeda dengan IU yang duduk memandang kejadian itu dengan sedikit cemburu, ditambah kini ia membersihkan meja dan perabotan kedai itu dengan wajah lesu pastinya….

"Oh,,,*tengok Kiki seperti tahu akan sesuatu dalam buku-buku yang ia buka

"kak, kau belum mengisi bagian yang ini ? kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya? oh yah yang ini juga, oh lihat yang ini juga ,oh oh,,, " tampang bertanya kiki yang agak sedikit cute muncul

"oh itu.. sudah biasa , lagipula uang yang mereka berikan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku kerjakan, sudah kuisi segitu saja seharusnya mereka bersyukur kan?"

Jawab Kang Sora sedikit jengkel,lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Tapi kau harus professiona kak, sehingga orang lain menghragai pekerjaanmu.."

Ujar Kiki layaknya menasihati karyawannya yang bekerja kurang baik, lalu ia mengacak-acak isi tas Kang sora dan mulai bekerja dengan pulpen yang ia dapatkan…

"Oh..ini berarti, oh ya ya, hmmmmmm,, lalu oh Iya ini…hm,,, OK! Yang ini lagi..hm….oh iya aku ingat…hmm…" ia berusaha menyelesaikan soal-soal dihadapannya dengan ekspresi serius.

Kang sora pun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kiki yang sangat rajin pagi itu,iapun mengakui perkataan pemuda yang tidak suka Seafood itu dengan menatap baik-baik matanya, keduanya mulai berdiskusi dan bercanda tawa dengan ceria.

Di sisi lain seorang wanita muda berkepang satu sudah tampak frustasi akan adegan kemesraan itu dan kini ia bahkan tidak mendengar Yoseob yang dari tadi meniup peluitnya karena melihat kerjanya ynag tidak serius, Yoseop memprotes..

"Hei pelayan! Kau tidak mendengar yah dari tadi, fokuslah dalam bekerja, jangan malas, dari tadi wajahmu tertekuk seperi ramen panas yang tidak disentuh sudah setelah itu siapkan aku sarapan, mengerti! "

IU merespont dengan melempar kemoceng ke meja, dihadapan yoseob tatapannya sinis,sangat berbeda dengan tatapan_ angel_-nya tadi pada Kiki, ia terlihat begitu kesal.

"Aissh, Sincha…"

".baiklah tunggulah sebentar.." ujarnya meninggalkan Seobi yang meninggalkan muka agak ketaukan dari Yoseob

_Harimau afrika pun kalah sadisnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya tadi. Urggh Namja itu menakutkan_

saat membawa nampan dan sedikit membunyikan sentakan dimeja tempat yoseob duduk..ia hanya bisa menatap aneh dan mulai kembali bekerja

_Kenapa saat wanita cemburu begitu menakutkan, apalagi dia, bahkan menatap matanya saja aku seperti dihadapkan pada sisi mata pisau yang tajam, wanita memang aneh._

Pikir Yoseob sambil menatap nasinya..

Siang harinya kondisi sepi dan tentram di kedai milik keluarga Yang itu terbuyarkan saat tiba-tiba Yoseob datang dan berteriak-teriak bahwa ia sedang kelaparan,berlari menuju dapur, dengan wajah tak bersalahnya membuyarkan kesedihan IU yang sedang mencuci peralatan masak bibi Shin yang kepasar membeli lagi bahan Mie yang stocknya habis, tapi IU sepertinya masih memikirkan hal yang tadi pagi…

"hei bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti keledai! " teriaknya, karena ya memang suara Seobi sangat tinggi, hingga pikiran IU pun hilang.

"oh maaf, aku tidak tahu ada kuda betina yang sedang sedih saat ini..", ucap yoseob menyindir.

"ih siapa yang kau maksud kuda betina? Dan saipa yang kau maksudkan sedih..? aku hanya sedang tidak mau diganggu saja kok,"

"Oh ya? Biarlah siapa juga yang peduli. Buatkan aku sup kaki ayam dan nasinya sedikit, ok! Sekarang aku lapar sekali." Memegang perutnya lalu memasang headset ditelinganya

"Maaf, sekarang bibi sedang kepasar, jadi masaklah sendiri.." teriak IU tepat dikuping Seobi..  
"Hah, tapi kan aku.." ucap yoseob terhenti mencari-cari alasan agar IU mau menyiapkannya makanan untuknya..

"aku apa?" tatap melotot IU agak meninggikan suaranya..

"Oh.. lalu bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayang merasa lapar, sedang disitu hanya ada kau yang bisa memasakan sesuatu untuknya.?.

_Aduh bagimana ini , aku juga tidak mungkin menampilkan kelemahanku padanya, lagipula mungkin sup kaki ayam buatanku seenak buatan ibu disana, aku coba saja lah, akan kulakukan yang terbaik. Lihat saja.._

_Aku akan berikan makan instan_

_Oh tidak, kondisin yang ku maksud kau dan dia hanya ada dalam ruangan dengan bahan makanan jadi kau harus tetap melayaninya_

"Oh sudah sudah oke baiklah , duduk diamlah disana.. berisik saja aku akan membuatmu sesuatu"

"bukan sesuatu, tapi SUP KAKI AYAM, jangan terlalu pedas dan jangan juga terlalu encer, mengerti!"

_Hah, keledai banyak meminta! Aissh sinchaaa! _

Ucap IU dalam hati jengkel sambil ingin meninju kearah Seobi, lalu Seobi tidur dimeja makan untuk menunggu hidangan buatan seorang BeginnerChef

Setelah 50 menit menunggu dan Yoseob sudah hampir tidur dengan mendengar lagu kesukaannya..ia terbangun karena mencium aroma aneh dari benda diatas piring yang disuguhkan IU padanya…

IU yang dengan harapan akan masakan asal-asalannya itu berdoa, ia hanya bisa memegang kedua tangannya kebibir dan berharap resep yang ia buat sendiri itu berhasil…

"hmm. Maaf aku tertidur, hm apa ini..?"

Ia memegang dan memeriksa, "hah ini kah sup kaki ayam? Apakah ini model baru yang aku tak pernah makan" indra pembaunya didekatkan dengan benda asing itu,

"hmmm, iya ini…._black chicken leg soup_..kreasi terbaru yah yah hehe ini resep laing baru, hehe makanlah kau bilang kau lapar bukan?"

"Hah aku tidak mau, kau mau meracuniku yah? Aku sudah menunggu lama hanya untuk ini… ? jika benar akui saja kalau kau hanya bisa menghidangkan makanan orang lain, namun tidak bisa memasak, apa susahnya sih ? "

Bentak Yoseob pada IU dan mulai berjalan menjauh, sepertinya ia akan menuju tempat makan kesukaanya disekitar situ, tanpa sepengetahuan Yoseob ternyata IU telah mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan berjalan seperti biasa bagai bukan orang yang mencurigakan, dan tanpa Yoseob sadari..namun ia membalikkan badan karena menjatuhkan headsetnya,

"Hei… , kenapa kau mengikutiku…?" ujar Yoseob mendekatin,ya sambil berkacak pinggang

"hmm…..aku hanya…..hemm.." ujarnya terbata-bata sambil menunduk, dan memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya,  
"aku juga merasa kelaparan dan karena tidak bisa memasak serta menunggu bibi yang datangnya terlambat, bisakah kau mentraktirku makan, aku akan diam saja dan tidak mengganggumu ..Sungguh…" tampak berharap IU yang berubah senyum manis dan mengangkat 2 jari tangannya seperti mengajak *Damai…

"hmm…ya sudah baiklah, masuklah kekedai itu dan belikan akuSup kaki ayam, untukmu juga satu kau kutraktir, kutunggu di kursi taman itu yah, kau harus cepat atau.." Ia tampak menunjuk sebuah kursi taman, dan menyodorkan uang 100yen untuk IU..sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya..

"baiklah boss, mematuhi perintah ..!" hormat IU siap dan segera berlari menuju kedai penjual sup kaki ayam ksesukaan Seobi itu..

_Dari kapan ia memanggilku boss? –Yoseob_

"Boss, ini sup ayamnya sudah tiba, dan ini kembaliannya..sudah kuselesaikan"

"Tentu saja belum_, _Belikan juga soda disana dengan uang kembalian itu mengerti ! "

"_Huh, aku kira dia akan bilang ambil saja kembaliannya.." kecut bibir IU mengeluh.-IU_

Sambil menyerahkan soda-soda itu, ia merasa kaget..

"Yaa! kau habiskan semua sup ayamnya yah, termasuk milikku, padahal tadi bisa untuk lebih dari kita berdua.." tatap IU kaget dan dibalas senyuman imut Seobi,

"Hm..hehehe , tenang aku akan segera kembali, akan kubelikan sesuatu untukmu, wajahmu lumayan aku sudah ada energi sekarang jadi kau juga harus mengisi energi.." senyum Yoseob, lekas berlari menuju suatu tempat, ia meninggalkan IU sendirian dengan rasa penasaran dibenaknya"

_Apakah ia begitu lapar ? kenapa sup kaki ayam sebanyak itu dapat dengan mudah ia habiskan ? apakah sup kaki ayam memang makanan kesukaanya ? sedang aku, apakah ia tidak memikirkan perutku yang dari tadi sudah nge-Rap?_

IU bertanya-tanya dalam khayalnya, namun semua itu terbuyarkan saat Yoseob dari arah belakang, ia menyentuhkan es yang ia bawa ke wajah IU seperti _surprise _untuknya…

Dengan sontak, IU merespont,ia melihat kearah benda yang mebuat pipinya terasa dingin itu..

Tiba-tiba senyuman muncul di bibirnya..lalu dengan spontan menoleh kearah belakang dan menangkap benda dingin tersebut..

"wah es, aku suka es,,aish sudah berapa lama yah aku tidak makan ini, hm sekarangkan musim semi jadi tidak apa-apa hehehe"

Yoseob tersenyum dan juga ingin ikut melahap dengan 2 sendok yang ia bawa.

"eh, eh apa yang kau lakukan, pindahkan tanganmu dari esku, aku lapar, tadi bukannya kau sudah makan..ha ? ha?" kata IU sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu menjauhkan es dari tangkapan tangan jahil Seobi,

"tapi ini untuk makanan penutupku" Yoseob merengek dan menampangkan wajah sedihnya,

"tapi aku juga kasihan padamu…ya sudah …aaah Seobi aah"

IU menyodorkan sendok berisi es tepat dimulut Seobi, ternyata ia benar-benar ia melanjutkan makannya, lalu duduk sedikit menyingkir dari Seobi

"Apa ….Cuma ini saja ?" ucapnya kesal,lalu ia memegang ujung sendoknya keujung bibirnya, karena ia berharap akan diberikan lagi, namun IU melanjutkan makannya, dan tidak memperdulikan.  
"ah enaknya…sering-sering saja membelikan aku es Seobi, aku akan mendoakanmu untuk cepat tinggi.." IU meminta sambil menyindir, katanya sambil tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan makannya.

_Apa baru kali ini dia pernah makan es? apa es benar-benar makanan kesukaannya? Apa ia memang benar-benar lapar.. pikir Yoseob keheranan ketika melihat tingkah IU yang makan dengan lahap sehingga melupakannya _

Sepertinya ini teori balas dendam dari IU padanya,sambil berpikir pun Seobi menjiplak, hehe sepertinya ini hanya kebetulan saja, jadi yah bisa dibilang setengah menjiplak lah…hehehe

"Perasaanmu sudah baik-baik saja kan sekarang?" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Seobi

"Hm…?" balas IU sambil menyuapi mulutnya dengan sesendok penuh ice cream,

"dan hal tadi?

"hmmm?"

"tentang hal yang tadi pagi?"

"tentang yang mana? oh yang tadi itu…tenang… tentu saja idolaku juga berhak memilih siapa yang pantas untuknya, kulihat kakakmu juga menyukainya, jadi tidak salah jika mereka akan benar-benar berjodoh.." jawab IU bersemangat.

Mata Seobi jadi bersinar akan seperti awan hitam membuka cahaya harapan baginya, senyum lebar pun muncul dan membuat si dara tidak menyadari bahwa si head terminator menyimpan rasa suka pada dirinya.. _SO SWEET…_  
"ah aku kenyang"

Kata IU sambil mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang memenuhi kursi taman, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah jari menunjuk bibirnya,

"usaplah, disitu banyak sisa es yang menempel…" ujar Seobi sambil menunjuk dan tertawa sembunyi-sembunyi

"Hah, Sinchaa?" lalu ia mengusap tangannya disekitar mulut dan pipinya

"Aissh… Memalukan…" keluh IU jengkel,

"bukan" seobi menunjuk lagi dengan nada meyakinkah..

"hm..berarti disini yah…" usap IU pad pipi dan pinggir bibirnya, namun ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Sini biar aku saja yang membersihkannya" Ia mengusap sisa es yang menempel tepat di bibir bawah IU, IU hanya bisa melihatnya dengan mata kaget, dan sontak menjauhkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum kecil karena geli,

"oh terimakasih, aku sudah kenyang, mari kita pulang aku takut dimarahi oleh bibi karena ia tidak melihatku disana dan juga mungkin sekarang para pelanggan sudah banyak yang berdatangan"

"aah duduklah saja dulu, makananmu masih harus berkumpul disini dulu" kata Seobi sambil mengusap perutnya

"ah. Tidak"menggelengkan kepala "ataukau mau aku yang pulang? kau akan menyusul kan..?" ucap IU terburu-buru dengan memegang sampah ditangannya,dan bersiap untuk kembali..

"yaaa…..IU! tunggulah sebentar!" ia berlari mengejar IU dari arah belakang

IU berlari terburu-buru namun disudut taman ada sekumpulan orang yang sedang bersiap-siap menonton sebuah kontes kecil-kecilan dalam bernyanyi, lalu Seobi dengan dengan spontan berlari masuk kedalamnya melewati IU yang berada didepannya, lalu ia mengambil gitar, "Hey wanita yang terburu-buru disana berhentilah sejenak, dengarkanlah aku akan bernyanyi sebentar untukmu"

Saat membuka kacamatanya, para wanita tersihir dan segera berlari menyusun diri dan mengeluarkan Handphone mereka masing-masing sambil mengabadikan kejadian langka itu,Seobi dengan sopan me Halo semuanya, tolong dengarkanlah lagu ceria ini dengan baik...siapapun yang akan kembali bekerja dan sibuk semoga lagu ini dapat menhiburmu, kau juga" tersenyum dan memainkan matanya pada IU,

Tiba-tiba semua tenang dan menatap sosok yang Seobi maksud, dan IU membalas dengan tatapan kebingungan namun sambil mencoba duduk tenang dipelataran balok bercat kuning ditempat yang sudah ramai itu akibat ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Seobi, dan seketika memulai show kecilnya, saat bersolo ia terlihat berbeda ditambah dengan sebuah gitar accoustik ditangannya

Ia bernyanyi lagu Dancing Shoes milik AJ, ditengah-tengah lagu Yoseob mengajak IU kepanggung sambl diiringi tepuk tangan dan teriak riuh penonton yang ikut bernyanyi, iringan musik dari show itu dan suasana diatas panggung pemandangan menyenangkan bagi para penonton, ditambah lagi IU juga ikut bernyanyi dan ia pun ikut menikmati suasana tersebut, tak sadarkah ia atas ucapan tadi _oh terimakasih, aku sudah kenyang, mari kita pulang aku takut_

Setelah itu selesai banyak fans yang meng-upload video mereka di Youtube, lalu mereka pun berjalan pulang sambil berlari terburu-buru karena takut para fans akan mengejarnya,namun ternyata para fans datang berombong-rombong kekedai makanan milik keluarga Seobi dengan kedai yang ramai itu dari arah tempat fans meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama, terlihat wajah IU yang bersemangat dan ceria ketika melayani pelanggan yang semakin banyak, Seobi tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempol pada IU dan saat ia membalas dengan senyum riang, keduanya benar-benar terlibat dalam pekerjaan yang Seobi menyaksikan hal itu sambil memegang tangan suami yang telah ada disampingnya dan sedikit berbisik

"Sepertinya mereka berdua cocok untuk melanjutkan warisan kedai bersejarah milik keluarga kita ini.. benar kan ayah?"

"Iya bu, ayah juga setuju" senyum kedua orang tua itu senyum manis ibu Seobi agak sedikit berubah saat

**TBC**

**A/N : U/ para readers jangan lupa di REVIEW ya… ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Your Chicken leg soup or Me ?

**Chapter 3**

**I find my true love**

Melihat Kiki dan Kang Sora datang dengan membawa setumpuk buku :

" dan sepertinya Kiki dan Kang sora harus membangun sebuah sekolah disamping kedai ini, benarkan ayah?" ucap ibu pelan

"tentu saja bu, apapun bakat anak kita dan harapan kita untuk mereka sekarang,asalkan itu baik untuknya kita hanya bisa berdoa dan mendukung mereka sampai akhir" senyum ayah merangkul ibu Seobi, dan dibalas ibunya dengan senyum hangat tanda setuju..

Sore yang indah terlewatkan hari ini….Semua dalam kedai bahagia dan dalam suasana riang gembira.

**PARIS :**

Ibu paruh bayah itu yang menggunakan pakaian pasien rumah sakit mengangkat teleponnya yang dari tadi berdering, setelah wanita disebelahnya yang baru saja masuk membantu ia untuk mengambilkannya,

"Iya nak, aku baik-baik saja , kapan kau akan kembali ..? "  
"Benarkah, Ibu baik-baik saja kan? Aku akan segera kembali setelah\mengumpulkan uang cukup banyak disini, percayakan pada tante Monette dulu biar sisanya aku tebus setelah aku kembali.." ucap IU tersedak-sedak menangis..

"Sudah hapus airmatamu, jangan menangis lagi, nanti ibu tambah sakit karena memikirkanmu, berbahagialah anakku..seriuslah bekerja dan segera mengambil cuti yah!"

"Baik bu, aku akan segera pulang, jadi tunggulah aku.." tutup IU menghapus air matanya dan menutup HPnya dengan sedikit pasrah

Seobi datang ketempat pendinginan makanan itu sengaja untuk mencari IU,

"IU, IU apakah kau didalam?"  
IU segera menjawab dengan sedikit terisak-isak,

"iya aku disini Seobi, aku akan segera keluar, jadi bersabarlah sedikit…"

Ah bagaimana aku bisa sabar pikirnya sambil mem[erbaiki dasi kupu-kupu polcadot biru yang dipakainya

Dengan membawa sebuah bucket Radish dan wortel, IU bertanya-tanya pada tampilan Seobi yang sudah rapijuga serta merta membawa sebuah gitar klasik ditangannya,

"ada apa Seobi..?" tanya IU heran, dan Seobi dengan yakin meletakkan keranjang itu dari tangan IU, mari ikuti saja aku ia menarik tangan IU di balcony yang cantik dan dengan tataan bunga yang rapi serta udara sore yang sejuk, bermodalkan gitarnya Yoseob memainkan sebuah lagu bergenre romance miliknya dan Eunji A-PINK , rencananya Yoseob yang tidak terlalu romantis ini akan mengatakan perasaan cintanya pada IU, suaranya yang merdu dan menarik suara IU untuk menikmati sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dan juga bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, namun karena terlalu menjiwai lagunya sambil menutup mata membuat sang penyanyi tidak sadar bahwa IU didepan matanya tadi sudah pergi setelah dipanggil pelan oleh bibi..Yoseob merasa aneh akan waktu itu sehingga membuatnya garuk-garuk kepala dan bingung sendiri.

Akhirnya ia kembali ke dapur, ia tidak melihat wanita pujaan didepan matanya, ternyata ada sebuah telepon mendadak dari keluarga IU yang menyatakan bahwa IU harus segera mengambil cuti sampai paling lama seminggu dari pekerjaanya, karena kata dokter yang merawat ibunya pada bibi Monette tetangga IU yang berprofesi sebagai penjual bunga bahwa kondisi ibu IU mulai parah dan harus menerima sumbangan darah, sedang satu-satunya anggota keluarga miiknya keluarga itu hanya IU seorang jadi IU terpaksa harus fly dan dengan gaji cukup selama ia bekerja dikedai milik keluarga Yang ia mengambil cutinya dan fly ke Eropa hari itu bagaimana dengan Seobi?

Yoseob pun meletakkan gitar disudut dapur lalu berlari untuk menyusul IU,namun ia malah bingung saat tahu kalau IU sudah mengambil cuti dadakan; kata bibi Shin, namun setelah diberitahu oleh orang tuanya yang sedang menjaga kedai, ia baru mengerti dan tidak hendak menyusul keberangkatan IU dibandara karena tak seorangpun dikedai itu tahu dimana rumah keluarga IU tinggal diluar negeri.

+-+-+-+ 29 hari kemudian

Yoseob yang benar-benar sudah frustasi dimana keberadaan IU sekarang seakan mulai pupus harapannya,

"bodoh.. kenapa sampai sekarang ia tidak mengabariku?" ucap Yoseob sambil memandang telepon genggam dan telepon kedai milik keluarganya,

….^^ "hush, hush kenapa wajah adikku sangat frustasi ?" kata Kang Sora sambil mencubit pipi adiknya

"Apa sih, aku hanya sedang menunggu telepon temanku.."  
"teman, teman , kenapa setiap hari temanmu tidak menelepon juga,anehnya sejak IU pergi kau punya teman baru yang kau tunggu yah? Ohya kau kan akan mengadakan tour lagi di Eropa, jadi kunjungilah IU jika kau sempat yah! Urghhh anak pintar!" ujar Kang Sora sambil merayu adiknya dengan 1 cubitan dipipi_ Chubby_-nya..

Wajah bingung Seobi muncul,

"hah, IU sekarang berada di Eropa, apa maksudmu..?"

Ujar Seobi seakan raut wajahnya tambah penasaran + bingung,

"tentu saja…" ujab Sora yakin

Tiba-tiba fespa keren milik kikwang datang, sepertinya ia dan Sora ada janji untuk _hang out_,.. tepatnya dengan rasnsel mereka berdua yang penuh dengan bahan skripsi dan buku-buku, dasar memang pasangan_ Einstein_

"Ya Eonni, apa maksudmu…?"

"Sudah, sudah adikku kecilku yang imut-imut , begini IU itu tinggal di Eropa, di sebuah kedai kecil disudut kota, ibunya sakit hingga sekarangmungkin sudah agak mendingan jadi sebagai anggota keluarga satu-satunya IU harus merawatnya, itu saja yang ku tahu"

"karena sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu yah" ucapnya menjelaskan adiknya, sebenarnya tidak semua orang dikedai yg tahu namun juga bibi Hwang sin dan kakanya Seobi pernah diceritakan oleh IU tentang kondisi ibunya itu..

"Seobi_, Fighting_.." lanjut Kang sora meneriakkan semangat pada adik satu-satunya yang ia sayangi itu,

Karena harapannya hampir terhenti saat ia mesti melaksanakan tour world closing bersama satu entertaimentnya, dimana tujuan akhirnya adalah Paris, Kota tinggal IU berada, sepertinya dia akan berusaha menemui pujaan hatinya yang sempat hilang itu.

**PARIS :**

Direstoran kecil samping penjual bunga yang terletak disudut kota yang ramai, tempat dimana aktivitas industry music dan makanan berkembang dengan baik disana

"Syukurlah bu, akhirnya kondisimu sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang"

ucap IU sambil memeluk ibunya ,

"tentu saja ini berkat anak ibu yang cantik dan baik hati ini,"

mengelus rambut anaknya,

"ohya kau jangan menunda lagi ya untuk memberitahu keluarga pemilik kedai tempatmu bekerja di Korea itu, pasti anak pemiliknya yang kau ceritakan berwajah imut itu dan suka makan sup kaki ayam sudah sangat frustasi menunggumu", rayu ibunya sambil tersenyum menggoda dan mengelap mangkuk besar berukiran bunga ume, yaitu mangkuk peninggalan ayahnya, benda itu lalu disimpannya dengan hati-hati didalam sebuah lemari ruang restoran kecil milik mereka, dengan tujuan sebagai pajangan dan pelepas rindu ketika ia ingat akan suaminya yang meninggal saat IU masih kecil itu.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Hallo, bisa bicara dengan Seobi anak pemilik kedai ini?"  
"ah Seobi, ia sekarang tidak ada dirumah, ia sedang meminta izin surat cuti dari kampusnya , sepertinya ia akan ada tour dunia lagi…"  
Oh seperti itukah kondisinya, ini aku IU bi, sepertinya aku akan menunda kedatanganli ke Korea,, sebab baru 2 hari kemarin ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku mesti menjaganya"

Biar ibu saja yang bicara dan meminta maaf, *dengan gesitnya ia mengambil HP milik anaknya itu,

"Oh ini ibu pemilik kedai dimana IU bekerja yah ? Tanya ibu IU sopan^^ "eh iya bu, bagaimana kabar anda…. Next question+next answer, Next question+next answer, Next question+next answer, next, next ^^ tahukah anda jika wanita sedang berbicara…maka terus berlanjut …

"uh kenapa ia akan mengadakan konser pada waktu seperti ini,huhuhuhu, huhu apa dia tidak mengingatku sedikitpun, apa dia begitu membenciku yang pergi terburu-buru dan lama kembali, apa dia marah padaku, apa dia…..

" IU, syukurlah ibu pemilik kedai itu setuju setuju saja ,

"Heh" Tanya ibunya heran, "memangnya kau tidak mendengarkan ibu yah dari tadi ?"

"Ah ibu maaf aku sedang melamunkan sesuatu"

Pasti karena anak lelaki yang dapa memikat hati anak ibu sekarang?

"ah tidak bu, tentu saja tidak, aku mendengarkan kok," IU mengelak,

"ah kau tidak bisa membohongi dan menutupi kejujuran, kau menyukai anak pemilik kedai itu kan ? jika benar aku pasti sangat menyetujuimu" dia kan cinta pertamamu dan cintamu jadi kau yang memutuskan denga apa kata hatimu,

ah iya bu terimakasih atas nasihatnya, IU kembali mendekap tubuh ibunya yang sebelumnya lemah berbaring dirumah sakit itu,

_Hm apa aku menyukai Seobi, apa Seobi pantas bagiku, Apa seobi menyukaiku, apa dia juga merasa aku pantas untuknya_ ?

DIbandara menuju PARIS setelah concert dari Inggris:

Gikwang :

Aduh pada concert ini penggunaan ini itu dilarang, HP pun dilarang, pihak management meminta kita serius dan kenapa HP juga perlu disita, apa hubungannya

Seobi:

Ai Gikwang andai aku menyelundupkan salah seobi

"atu milik kita, pasti aku bisa tahu posisi IU ada dimana sekarang, aaah aku merindukannya

Gikwang

Aaaaaah, Seobi-ah apa fans fanatikku dan kamu sudah saling menyukai, kulihat kemarin kalian bahkan tidak bisa akrab, apa mungkin kuping dan pikiranku terlalu lelah bekerja…

Seobi :

Mengetok kepala Kiki, ah gikwang bodoh, aku hamper saja menjadikan dia sebagai wanita pertama dalam hatiku , maksudku sebagai pacar pertamaku, tapi saying dia menghilang…

Aku lelah dan mau berjalan-jalan ditaman, dengan pake syal ini aku bisa mengingatnya, ah headset yg kugunakan juga memutar algu Seobi semua dari tadi, ah aku bisa gila memikirnya

Ketika perjalanan kesana (taman)

Lalu ada seobi yg jalan berlawanan, pas seobi masuk ketempat yg semula sesudah izin datang dari sebelah tempat concert dan membeli bunga disebelah lalu masuk dan dngn akrab ke bibi itu,

Dengan bahasa isyarat ibu oemilik bunga yang juga bibi yang menemani saat ibu IU sakit, memuji ketampanan Yoseob, dan yoseob pun merasa senang ia membeli 2 ikat bunga untuk diberikan pada ibu tempat menjual sup kaki ayam kesukaannya

Yoseob **gerakan isyarat **"aku beli 2, sungguh bibi juga cantik"

Bibi penjual bunga membalas "aku senang, kau mau membelikannya untuk siapa?"

Yoseob membalas :"untuk ibu pemilik kedai disebelah" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan antusiasnya.

"oh dia baru saja sakit,"  
balas bibi tadi lebih ekspresif.

"oh, baiklah terimakasih atas informasinya bi, aku pergi dulu"

"iya " bibi tadi melambaikan tangan, dan melihat si anak yang ia bilang tampan tadi masuk ke sebuah kedai tepat disamping ia menjajakan bunga-bunganya.

"hallo selamat pagi bibi dengan secarik kertas tulisan prancis yg ia terjemahkan"lalu melanjutkan"bibi…aku rindu padamu? Bolehkah aku dapat an sup kaki ay….."

"baiklah silahkan duduk, bibi akan melayani mu dengan baik"

Hah, kok bibi ini dapat berbicara dalam bahasa korea? Yoseob heran, dan duduk dikursi, sembari ibu IU mtenyiapkan hidangan untuknya. Lalu tatapan Yoseob berpaling pada sebuah gitar yangrgeletak di samping perapian..

Ia menuju gitar itu, dan mulai memeriksa, ada sebuah tulisan semangat dari bahas korea "HWAITING" dan juga foto Lee Gikwang dibagian sampingnya, ia Nampak berpikir dan bertanya-tanya..

""oh itu milik anak perempuan bibi, ia suka sekali bermusic dan menyanyi,

Wajah yoseob dengan serius memandangi bibi dan gitar itu "Oh..benarkah, bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama anak bibi itu ?  
namanya …

"oh bibi orang korea juga yah" anggapan Seobi pada bibi itu lalu ingin meletakkan gitar tadi pada posisi semual. Namun belum sempat ia membalikkan wajah, bibi tadi melanjutkan perkataannya,

.tapi dia disini dipanggil IU senyum bib sambil mengelap sebuah mangkuk ditangannya,

"oh untuk kedua kalinya, apa kah ia akhir-akhir ini ke Korea bi, "

Ya ia disana bekerja pada sebuah kedai…" bibi tadi terhenti saat Yoseob menengahi

"Kedai YANG, yang memiliki anak tampan dan bersuara emas"  
bibi tadi sentak terkaget karena yang dikatakan Seobi benar  
"oh berarti kamu anak itu, ya sudah susullah IU sekarang. Dia ada diblok 5 yang ad tamannya, carilah disekitar ayunan,biasanya ia suka menyendiri disana"  
"Baik bu, tolong simpan sup kaki ayamku, aku akan segera kembali dan bertemu IU, IU aku datang ^^"

Panta saja anak ini memang menomer1kan sup kaki ayam disbanding cintanya, tapi dia benar-benar mengagumkan dan pantas untuk anakku,"  
senyum bibi tadi berkomentar tentang anak yang disukai dan menyukai anaknya ^^

Ditaman itu IU sedang main ayunan dan berperilaku seperti orang yang terkena stroke. Dengan tampa merasa dingin karena telah menjatuhkan syal yang diberikan oleh Seobi waktu lalu saat berjalan sempoyongan menuju taman*sehingga anak penjual bunga mengira kakak itu sedang mabuk atau patah hati, dan karena merasa benar-benar sedih hari itu, di ayunan itu, ia memutar rekamannya yang ia unduh terlebih dahulu dari Youtube yaitu video saat bernyanyi di sebuah lomba kecil dulu *ingat tidak mereka bernyanyi bersama Fans setelah pulang makan icecream bersama Seobi itu ?

Sesekali ia memandangi fotonya bersama Seobi saat bibir manyunnya benar-benar jengkel karena saat itu ia merebut kamera dari tangannya yang sedang berfoto bersama idolanya Kikwang, tapi ia sedikit terhibur melihat wajah Seobi dengan sedikit jerawat dipipi kirinya tersenyum lebar dan bahagia.

"Ah, Seobi, I MISS YOU.."

Namun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, seorang membawa kan syal warna klasik kelehernya dan mendorongkan ayunan itu

"yah terus, ayunkan yang kencang, aku ingin membuang rasa sedih ini,, yah, terus. terus ayunkan aku hingga ke langit sana..bahkan jika bisa terbangkan aku ke tempat BEAST concert, aku sepertinya bisa gila karena memikirnya.." teriak IU , tanpa sadar bahwa Yoseoblah yang mendorongnya saat itu ,

"apa ? kau bisa gila karena memikirkanku, sudah-sudah jangan seperti itu.."  
Kata Yoseob sambil tersenyum dan duduk diayunan yang satunya lagi

Ia merapatkan kakinya ketanah, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang

"Hei, ….. Apa kabarmu hari ini ?"

IU tersadar bahwa ia seperti tertarik dari awan mendung yang menyelimutinya,

"apa kau nyata?" tanyanya pada seseorang disampingnya dan melototkan matanya pada seorang lelaki disampingnya itu

"aku nyata, aku nyata dan akan selalu ada untukmu,"

"lalu apakah karena jarak dan waktu tidak membuatmu menyerah padaku?"Tanya IU pada Seobi,  
"tentu saja tidak, IU aku akan selalu menunggumu, meskipun sinar tak muncul pada musim dingin biarkan ia berganti pada musim lain sehingga esnya dapat mencair,"

"ih bodoh, perumpaan apa itu" getok IU pada kepala seobi

"ih…aku kan hanya mencoba romantic untukmu" marah Seobi pada IU,

"iya, iya kau sudah cukup romantis , hmm…kau dapat nilai B+ dari ku,Ohya

bagaimana concertmu bersama BEAST apakah sukses ?"

"Tentu saja sukses, bahkan aku bisa dapat nilai A++, tapi aku tidak terima jika nilaiku darimu hanya B+,aku ingin selalu menjadi nilai A++ dihatimu"

"ah, kau mencoba merayu yah, tetapi tetap saja tidak, kau ,B+"

Kata IU sambil menggambar B seperti lagu DREAM HIGH 2, CLASS B _urina B, B _

"hiih, kau inipelit sekali , bukankah aku sedikit lagi akan menjadi pacarmu?"

"Hm aku tidak tahu, kan ku jawab setelah aku makan kalau begitu ayo kita ke kedaiku, ibu pasti sudah menyiapkan kita sup kaki ayam kesukaanmu.." ajak IU sambil mencubit pipi Seobi,lalu IU bangun dan berjalan memimpin..

"ah tapi untuk nilai keromantisanku apakah tidak bisa ditambah lagi, ha? bisakah, untuk nilai A saja mungkin"

"tidak, tidak , tetap tidak mau, kau B+" sepanjang jalan menuju kedainya ia memohon pada IU hanya demi meninggikan nilai keromantisannya tadi

"ah tidak,"…"kumohon nilai A yah" minta Seobi "tidak tetap B+ , atau kau mau kukurangi jadi C, atau D ?"balas IU,

Anak penjual bunga samping kedai IU yang melihat kejadian aneh bin ajaib yang langka itu berpikir dalam hatinya,

_ Karena ada lelaki yang mirip dengan wanita itu, Kak IU jadi ceria kembali. Syukurlah ada perubahan yang fantastis , aku masih kecil dan tidak perlu tahu akan hal ini, mereka sudah pantas dengan umur mereka masing-masing untuk mengenal sebuah hal berharga yang disebut CINTA. ^^_

"Aku pulang" IU membuka pintu dengan wajah bahagianya sedang Seobi masih memohon untuk nilai A+nya.

"Bi aku bingung kenapa nilai kata-kataku yang indah hanya dinilai B+ ? bukankah harus A+ kan"dan tolong restui kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih , iyakan IU ?"  
hmmm…." IU berpikir sejenak dan bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya "kita lihat nanti saja.."

"…ah lebih baik sekarang aku makan Sup kaki ayam saja, tolong pikirkan baik-baik yah wanita idamanku..!" ia mulai duduk dan sibuk dengan sumpit yang berada ditangannya.  
"ah masa aku diperumpamakan sebagai salju musim dingin sih bu?" Ucap IU membalas, sambil memunculkan wajah kesalnya dan berlari memeluk ibunya, sedang Seobi sudah mulai menyantap makanan didepannya..

"hahahaha kalian berdua ini ada-ada saja, sudah-sudah ka juga makan dulu sana..!" kata ibu IU sambil mengusap kepala anaknya, anggukan IU patuh dan bersiap duduk disamping Seobi yang makan dengan lahapnya itu,  
"Bi, tolong semangkuk lagi, biar IU yang traktir yah"

Ucap Seobi merampas sup kaki ayam milik IU…

"hah kau menghabiskan lagi makananku.., aku ini lapar sekali Seobi..!" bentak IU pad Seobi lalu ia menyatukan ujung sumpit pada bibirnya…  
"sudah sudah sini makan berdua saja," kata Seobi tanpa wajah bersalah sedikitpun dan seperti lelaki yang sesungguhnya, ia menyuapi IU, dan IU selalu tersenyum setiap Seobi selelasi menyuapinya, sedang dari arah dapur ibu hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat anak dan lelaki yang disukai oleh anaknya itu makan bersama dengan lahapnya, ia semakin bersemangat menyajikan makanan kepada mereka.

Pada sela suapan IU berbisik pada Seobi,

"kau selalu dapat nilai tertinggi untukku Seobi.." senyum IU lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"ah..benarkah," ucap Seobi lalu ia mengambil Ipodnya,

"ayo buat kena-kenangan, soalnya Welpaperku dari dulu belum diganti, aku selalu memasng foto anjingku, jadi sekarang aku akan memasng foto kita berdua.." senyum Seobi dan mereka berduapun senyum yang lebar dalam gambar itu, IU terlihat manis dengan sumpit yang ia pegang dan didekatkan dimulutnya, dan Seobi yang tetap cute dengan pipinya yang mengembung..

3 tahun 6 bulan 15 hari kemudian:

Setelah concert keliling dunia Beast yang terakhir selesai , Yoseob mengambil cuti sambil mengurusi kedai milik keluarganya, serta dibantu oleh IU yang beberapa hari lagi akan ia nikahi, mereka berdua diwarisi usaha milik keluarga Seobi itu, IU sekarang sudah pandai memasak, ia belajar giat akan hal itu. Kedai mereka selalu ramai pelanggan, konsep kedai merekapun sederhana, ketika ada pelanggan datang maka mereka akan bernyanyi untuk menghibur dan hidangan utama kini namanya sup kaki ayam Useob yaitu singkatan dari IU dan Seobi.

Ibu IU kini memilih meninggalkan paris dan tinggal di Korea ia bertujuan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya disana, tepatnya dirumah lama yang ia kenang bersama ayah IU tercinta, IU selalu menjenguknya. Selain itu ia sangat rindu pada rumah yang ditinggalkan suaminya disana, sehingga anaknyapun cukup dewasa untuk memilih akhir hidupnya. Kiki dan Kang Sora kini membuka sebuah LSM pendidikan tepat sebelah kedai milik adik ipar atau adik kandungnya, mereka hidup sukses dan senang karena bekerja sebagai tenaga pendidik.

Kini IU pun memilih Seobi sebagai matahari yang akan menyinarinya selalu dan dimana saja Walau musim berganti IU akan selalu bahagia jika ada Seobi bersamanya

**The End**

**Jangan lupa di REVIEW ya… ^_^**


End file.
